gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jaime Lannister
I would strongly disagree with the abilities section. In the books it is made clear that Loras Tyrell, although an outstanding jouster (probably the best in Westeros), is nowhere near as good with a sword, although this could be due to lack of experience. He admits that his elder brother is much better than him, and no one seems to see him as an excellent fighter, not in the same way that they see Jaime. Also in the books, Ned Stark was not a particually good swordsman, his skills were more in leading and ruling than actual fighting. I don't know how relevent this is to this wiki, since it's mainly about the TV show, but there are sections about the books and as far as I know it was never directly stated in the show that Ned was an amazing warrior. In my opinion, the 3 men who could beat Jaime are Gregor Clegane (because of his size and massive strength), Sandor Clegane (very skilled, and still much stronger than Jaime) and Barristan Selmy. I hope you'll take this into account, as I'd really like to contribute to this wiki, even though the TV show isn't my specialist subject :) 15:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Selmy did mention in "The Wolf and the Lion" that Ned cut down a dozen great knights during Robert's rebellion. So he's definitely beyond average as a swordsman. Bronn could also be added to the list. He's very skilled as well as cunning and doesn't mind fighting dirty. --Martell (talk) 18:13, September 17, 2012 (UTC) I think the growth of Jamie Lannister's character has been my favourite in all the books. If you haven't read them, you really should. You don't, as of yet at least, get to see the true depth of him on the show. He is so much more complex on the page and Martin has done well with his character. I'm very excited to see where he goes in season 3. Kneesie (talk) 21:40, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Not you, fat Jesus. Dyslexia In S02E6, Tywin talks about teaching Jaime learning, and in it he mentions that Jaime couldn't read right because he reversed the letters in his head, so should we add Dyslexia to Jaime's description? Kissed by fire vs. in the book "In "Kissed by Fire" Jaime reveals his motivation for assassinating the Mad King to Brienne. In corresponding book scene, Jaime reminisces about it but keeps it to himself, as the Kingsguard is sworn to keep the King's secrets and Jaime refused to break yet another vow. " This is not true. Even in the book he comes open to Brienne about the assasination, it's not only in his thoughts. He does, however, think to himself, "My name is Jaime" and doesn't say it out loud. Personality section I don't think parentheses are necessary where it says that Cersei and Tyrion have openly acknowledged that the only reason they haven't tried to kill each other is because Jaime would then turn on them. I think that can be a separate sentence. Shaneymike (talk) 00:17, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Are Jaime and Cersei lovers again? Cersei's page says that he is her current lover. Lakewillow 22 (talk) 22:31, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Lock Why is this page still locked? James Sawyer Ford (talk) 12:19, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Kingsguard After the episode "Blood of My Blood", Jaime has been relieved of his duties on the Kingsguard by Tommen. So, tehnically, same as Jon Snow with the Night's Watch, he is not a member of the Kingsguard anymore. Requesting updates. Bulletproofvalentine (talk) 09:05, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Unlock? Could an administrator unlock this page for editing? I don't see a reason why Jaime's article should be protected from regular users at this time. Just saying... – Mel Sailor (talk) 19:06, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Can someone PLEASE unlock the page, or update it properly? --Mandon (talk) 04:28, May 31, 2016 (UTC) "Ser Jaime" In the most recent episode, "The Broken Man," Jaime was addressed by Lothar Frey as Ser Jaime rather than Lord Jaime. This could easily be a minor writing mistake or simply that Lothar has not received word of Jaime's removal from the Kingsguard... or could this imply that Jaime is not the new head of House Lannister, as we currently believe? And if so, who is? The line of succession seems all jumbled up now. Reddyredcp (talk) 04:31, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West There's no ambiguity about this, even if they don't outright say it. Jaime is Tywin's heir. Tywin is dead. The only thing that kept him from being Lord Lannister sooner was his Kingsguard oath, which is now null and void. Jaime has since started leading the Lannister army and the way Cersei phrased it, "Stand at the head of our army where you belong. Where father wanted you." Tywin wanted Jaime to rule Casterly Rock, so Cersei's words, even though they don't outright say it - heavily imply that Jaime is lord now. I think we have more than enough empirical evidence to add it to the article. --Mandon (talk) 01:29, June 7, 2016 (UTC) : Plus, in last night's episode the Lannister soldiers were referring to him as "My Lord". DRAEVAN13 12:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC) : I interpreted it as Tommen relieving him of being the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard because he attacked the High Sparrow and commanded him to dismantle the Tully resistance. He can be a member of the Kingsguard without being the Lord Commander. I'll wait and see. --Kai200995 (talk) 14:07, June 21, 2016 (UTC) : Especially with Cersei assuming command of the Iron Throne, it makes all the sense in the world that Jaime is now Lord of the Westerlands. KarstenO (talk) 14:17, June 28, 2016 (UTC) : HBO viewer's guide reports that he was removed from Kingsguard, not only from Lord of Commander. Plus on episode 7 he says he will soon be able to command all the Lannister army. They set up that he will command the Westerlands army in the next season,not sure if that makes him Lord of Westerlands though.Basickk (talk) 18:51, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :The HBO Viewer's Guide says nothing of him claiming his father's titles. Yes, Tywin and Cersei want him as Tywin's successor, but Jaime didn't want to. Until the official sources confirm it, or in Season 7 Cersei names him Warden of the West, everything else is speculation at best and fanon at worst.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 22:06, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Protection If the Viewer's Guide says he's not a Warden/Lord Paramount then simply revert, and explain to people who change it. There's no need to protect the entire page so no one can edit it. - 08:46, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :The article was locked because people kept adding the titles, and constantly reverting and takes time away from checking all the other articles that also require attention. And its not just "simple reversion" if someone else edits the article before you get to rollback it. Just dealing with this and the Jon Snow article takes a lot of time. But alas, I will place a warning within the article template. However, it will be impossible to make one visible in Visual Mode. I will unlock the article regardless because maybe someone will use Source Mode. If people keep adding the titles, I will lock it again until such time we get official information.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:06, June 28, 2016 (UTC) How is "Prince" speculation, out of curiosity? He is Cersei's only possible heir, now that House Lannister is the new Royal house, save some distant relative like Reginald Lannister or Lyman Lannister. Salociin (talk) 08:38, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Stannis and Renly didn't get promoted up to Princes (for some reason) when Robert became king. Even though Bran and Rickon did after Robb became king. It can be arbitrary, so don't assume until stated.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:22, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Typo You have loon instead of Lion. Leverage (talk) 19:33, July 1, 2016 (UTC) "Heir apparent" Jaime is currently described in the lead as the "heir apparent" to Queen Cersei. An "heir apparent" is an heir who cannot be displaced by another birth. If Cersei were to have a child, that child would become the heir and displace Jaime. Thus, he is the heir presumptive, not the heir apparent. 07:11, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Season 6, Paragraph 5 The word "After" needs to be uncapitalized as it is not the first word in that sentence. Shaneymike (talk) 10:16, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Now fixed. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:33, July 18, 2016 (UTC) 'Season 7 Finale' Now that Jaime has seen Cersei for being the insane monster that she is and has abandoned her, will he take the Lannister army north? The Lords seem quite loyal to Jaime and only do what Cersei wants because Jaime was telling them to do it. This brings up the question, when he left King's Landing, when he turned around, did he go back to the Red Keep to kill Cersei? Smitty256 (talk) 03:49, August 28, 2017 (UTC)Smitty256 ::Talk page probably isn't the best for theorizing... but since it's somewhat relevant and to prevent any confusion (because these kinds of things can be said), Jaime rode north ALONE. With no army. And he did not turn around. With that in mind, I think he's planning on collecting the Lannister forces he sent in the Riverlands to keep the peace after the Frey men were killed by Arya. And who knows, maybe some defectors will follow him... I don't imagine Bronn and Pod staying in King's Landing. We will have to wait and see. Reddyredcp (talk) 03:51, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Commander of the Lannister Army Since Jaime has left Cersei's side and is now heading North to assist in the Great War, it is appropriate to say that his title of "Commander of the Lannister Army is now a former title. ----User: Johan0731 (talk) 5:42, August 29, 2017 (UTC) It's not even a title. It's a position. That was never a formal title bestowed upon him and I don't know why it was added and it's been left in. Unless I missed something... Reddyredcp (talk) 21:46, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Princehood Since Jaime is a member of the same branch of House Lannister as Cersei, can we assume he's a prince? Of course it he hasn't been referred to as one (it's details like this that D&D always ignore) but the system of princehood in Westeros was somewhat made clear by GRRM, by making Robb's siblings princes and princesses, but not doing the same with Stannis and Renly by putting them in lower branches of House Baratheon. A minor example is Ser Manfrey Martell, who is supposedly from a lower branch of House Martell and isn't called a prince nor called "Nymeros". The way I'm explaining it does make it sound like a huge confusing mess, but it really makes sense if you think about it. --ProtectorOfTheSevenKingdoms (talk) 16:19, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Jaime's Allegiance Isn't it fair to add House Targaryen to Jaime's allegiance? Tyrion says in Season 8 Episode 2 that Dany is his Queen now. Now that we know he survived the battle against the army of the dead, I am sure that he won't go back to Cersei and help her. Cersei abandoned their truce and broke her promise to help in the war. Which, is why he left her in the first place. Even if Jaime is still loyal to House Lannister, under Tyrion at least, House Lannister serves the Targaryens. I think we should add House Targaryen to his allegiances. Smitty256 (talk) 12:04, April 29, 2019 (UTC)Smitty256 :Lets wait for the next episode, I guess? Utkar22~HEAR ME ROAR! 12:05, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Jaime is dead User:QueenBuffy, User:Moonracer - Jaime has died in the episode "The Bells". I request if you can change his status to Deceased whenever you have time. Thank you. MatthewOne (talk) 05:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC) What are the three battles Jamie referred to in 2x01 of the Game of Thrones TV series? ----Braeden32